House of Namikaze Uzumaki
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: Minato and Kushina died for the sake of their village, and Their Son. Everything ended like how it should be, but the after-ending wasn't expected. Minato and Kushina found themselves in their younger bodies of 12 years old, in another place. And surprisingly, their caretaker is none other than their Son who's now 20 years old. And a Noble?
1. Chapter 1

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Finally… it ended…  
Konoha is saved. Their Son is saved… but still…  
It ended with a tragic story, the fact the he had condemned his very own Son. Forcing him against his Will at the age no longer than a day to a fate unlike other. _I'm a pathetic Father…_

The forth Hokage found himself in the surrounding of darkness, his body was light. As if he was in the deepest level of the sea.  
All he could think was the events that led him to his final breath. The image of his wife, his cute little son. The Future they could have…

But despite the thoughts, it was already okay. As long as his son lives to see another day, he is more than satisfied. Death wasn't that scary if that's so.

Soon his consciousness started to give out, battling that masked man and then Kyuubi. It was really tiring even for him.  
As he let himself sleep, he could only thought of one thing.

 _If only… I could see them..just one more time.…_

* * *

"I'm glad you came quickly"

Standing in the office is the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, seated in his seat. His desk filled with paperwork on both left and right. And in front of him, stood a fine gentleman smiling back at him. "Why the rush Jiji, you don't usually summon me… unless it's an emergency" The man said.

The man stood tall, unlike the ANBU hidden in the office. He wore nothing of sort that screams 'Shinobi' , but instead. An orange-red kimono with flames he wore so lazily that it didn't even cover his shoulder, with the back clothing dangling behind him almost like a spread-scarf. But he did wore an inner shirt, and a necklace he won though a friendly bet. His hair were blonde, messy and long to where it reaches the back of his neck, and framing his face. And three whiskers on both side of his cheek.

Instead of Shinobi, the Word 'Noble' seems to fit this person more.

"Yes I'm afraid so" the Sandaime muttered as the tension deepen. "…26 hours ago My ANBU found two children out on the outskirt of the forest boundaries" He started explaining, eyes narrowed down at the files opened in front of him.

"From the Reports, both were found impaled right though. The boy through the spine, the Girl though the stomach… or at least that was what concluded" Sarutobi sighed as the man wondered. "Concluded? With that kind of injury… shouldn't it be obvious?" Asked the blonde, highly curious of the news.

"I know… but even more surprisingly, both are still alive" Sarutobi said as he glance at the man. "ANBU has brought them to the hospital where Tsunade managed to heal them, and later on summited a report to me, a few minutes" The Hokage stated as he flip the file over so that the man could view.

"….." After a minute of silence, the new information managed to sink in.

"Kyuubi…" The blonde muttered, taking the file closer to make sure that he wasn't reading wrong. "So Both of them… Host the Kyuubi?" He muttered aloud, his voice are clearly anger and distaste. "But that is impossible… … These two?" he said with eyes glaring with hatred at the Sandaime.

"No wonder you called me in" The blonde muttered, eyes back onto the file. Flipping through before he came to a page where photos of the children were shown.

"…Are they still in the hospital?" He asked as the Hokage Nodded.

With a sigh, Sarutobi glance to the man. "Yes, Don't show yourself or do anything to them if you would. There's still much unknown to us" he said before the blonde nodded. "If that's your Order, I will comply. Hokage" With a bow, the man flashed away, leaving the Hokage to his paperwork.

"Time to die Paperwork"

* * *

The Roar of the mighty Tail Beast, The burning smell of wood, the Cries of help.

" _But…HIS OUR SON!"_

" _I can't..lost you too Mina-koi.."_

" _Because… We're a Family of Ninja"_

" _There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you…I wish I could stay with you longer…"_

" _Naruto…this is your father… well my words are the same, just listen to your motor-mouth mother"_

" _We love you"_

His lungs gasp for air, what was happening? Didn't he die? What is going on? Why is…still he breathing?

"-Doctor! Patient 207 is acting up!"  
He heard the faint sound of panic as he struggle to get whatever on him off, he is in a hospital? Since when? The last thing he recalled was… sealing, his death… and then darkness

"Call Tsunade-Sama and the Hokage! Quick!" He heard an older male voice, must be the doctor that the nurse called. Soon he found himself being help down by two hands. Since when he felt small? Being held down by two is easy to break out of… but it seems hard now…

"Damn. You guys can do anything right" A woman's voice said, It was Tsunade. Knowing a familiar voice managed to calm him down. "…he...calm down?" The male doctor muttered as he slowly released his grip, allowing Tsunade to approach the boy. Soon Minato managed to open his eyes to the new surroundings.

Tsunade stood beside the bed, looking at him with firm eyes.  
"Looks like you're awake boy" Now that made Minato Cautious, since when Tsunade calls him 'boy'?

"Since you're now awake, time for some questions" Tsunade said, eyes glaring at him.  
"Who are you and where are you from?"

Now that… was something he Did Not expect.

"Ho? You're already here Tsunade" A new familiar voice said as the Sarutobi entered the room with a smile. It took quite a lot to hold himself back from calling the two the names he once said. "Hello young Child" the Hokage smiled, standing beside Tsunade. _Young Child? I'm 21! Not a Kid!_

"Care to tell us your name and where you're from?" the Hokage asked, soon the room became silence. The doctors left the room knowing that they're not needed. Minato thought for a while before answering.  
"My name is Minato"

"…Minato huh… any last name?" Tsunade questioned, still her gaze on the boy didn't waver. "I'm sorry… I don't" Minato muttered, acting nervous under the gaze of two powerful shinobi. "And your friend?" Sarutobi asked, making Minato confused. There was someone with him?

Tsunade saw this and so decided to make it quick. "A girl with red hair, I don't know if you noticed but both of you were impaled right though. Identity Aside, Tell who is the one responsible" She said, Sarutobi agreed midway. Knowing that a possible missing-nin going around attempting to kill children outside his village is downright disturbing.

"…I'm sorry but I don't remember" Minato muttered before he stared worriedly at the Hokage. "Kushina… Is Kushina Okay?"

He could still remember that moment, both he and Kushina were impaled by Kyuubi's nail. Right into death's hands.  
"So that's her name…" Tsunade muttered, _this kid… Worrying about that girl instead of himself? I swear his injures are far more worst then this 'Kushina'..._

A simple look from Tsunade and Sarutobi is enough to tell Minato that they don't recognize him nor Kushina one bit. Just where did they landed in?

"Well in the meantime, Minato-Kun. You will stay here and rest. Once you and Kushina are well and awake. Then I'll do something of your presence" Sarutobi said as he left with Tsunade behind him. "Don't go mad again Kid, I don't want anyone breaking my equipment"

In the corridors of the hospital, far away from where Minato's room is.

"So, what do you think?" Tsunade asked, walking behind her former sensei. Sarutobi stopped in his tracks, looking outside the window. "The boy seemed to be hiding something, but I see no ill intent…but" He said as he dragged on, Tsunade sighed as she said  
"The Kyuubi? But the chances are, it's not Kyuubi but the chakra is sealed"

"And there's no harm in being cautious Tsunade" Sarutobi smirked, "But I must say… though it's obvious. Naruto isn't happy about this"

A few days later, Minato was summoned to the Hokage's Office. Kushina was still asleep, Minato suspected it's because of the fact that Kyuubi was rip out of her, and to add to that. Kushina had just given birth. She needs rest more than anything at the moment.

* * *

"I see that you've rest well"

Sarutobi smiled at the boy who stood by the door. The office was filled with paperwork, Minato is damn glad that he isn't the one sitting on that chair of death. "Please take a seat, I can't have a recovering boy standing can't I?" the Hokage said as Minato went to the chair right a few feet away from the desk.

"Now then," Soon the tension in the air was cold. The Hokage eyed him with suspicion.

"Minato, I only need one answer. Can you answer me honestly?"  
"Hai"

"Good, Now where are you from Minato?" Sandaime asked, eyes as if he dares Minato to lie. "Me and Kushina are from Uzushiogakure" Minato answered with full confidence not to get caught, but then again it's the Sandaime Hokage he's facing, half-truth may be the key.  
"Uzushiogakure? Both of you?" The Hokage muttered in slight shock before eyeing him harder.

The Hokage sighed as he stood up and looked to the window, the beautiful sight of Konoha enjoying the peace. "Are you lying to me Minato?"

Minato stared for a moment, well there's no going back now.

"No, I'm not Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage stared out the window for awhile. "Then I'll take your word for it"  
Suddenly a Team of ANBU came from the shadows, binding Minato with Jutsu. Rendering him unmovable. Minato could only stare shock and confused at what is happening.

"Forgive me Child. Uzushiogakure is in ruins for years… And if both of you Really are from there… Then I've no choice but to dispose of you"

"Wha-" Minato couldn't speak, the Jutsu cast was just that strong. But he isn't worried about himself, but Kushina who's still unconscious. "Crow," He heard Sarutobi spoke, "Get the girl as well"

 _NO! Not Kushina! DON'T TOUCH HER!_

" _ **Oh Pitiful Child"**_ Minato froze, who was that?  
 _ **"If you want to protect that Woman, Use my Power. You Need it don't you?"**_

* * *

"Hai Hokage-Sa-"  
Suddenly, a wave of chakra blast the room. Throwing the scrolls from the shelves, Breaking the glass windows. "…Kyuubi" Sarutobi muttered, Watching as the blonde boy stared to growl.  
" **I won't let you touch Kushina!"** The boy growled as the blinding jutsu dispelled.

"ANBU! RETREAT!" Sarutobi screamed, knowing what would happened to his men if he didn't call out the order. But his men refuse to let their Hokage fight alone, and thus disobeyed and stayed.  
"Forgive us Hokage-Sama, But it's our Will to protect you!"

"You idiots"

The massive surge of negative chakra stared to pour out of Minato's body, the rage to protect. Even Sarutobi was surprised at how Minato is still standing.

" _What is this? A Kit?"_

A voice muttered as a figure stood behind Minato, Sarutobi stared wide-eye as the figure placed his hand on Minato's Shoulders. "Calm down, And I _promise_ no one touches your friend" he said. Minato felt oddly warmth as he calm down by taking in deep breaths.

"Jiji, let me take care of them" The figure spoken as he lifted his hand and walked towards the Hokage. Letting Minato see his back figure. _A..Nobel?..._

"Taking Care of Kids…? YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!" The Hokage yelled, somehow lightening the situation. Minato stared blankly, 5 seconds ago it was all sky high tension,seemly beacuse he did something, he doesn't know what.  
Now with this person in the room, everyone seems relieved and safe.

"Well Jiji, I'll remind you that I Like being Taken care of" The man said as he smiled, "Besides, it's safer with those two with me anyways…. You know the reason why Jiji" The Hokage thought for a bit before sighing.

"Alright…BUT! Tou shoud already know Naruto-"

… _Naruto…?_

Everything seems to move in slow motion as he stared at the tall figure that shared the same name as his Son… Maybe.. Are they the same?

"-If They're from Uzushiogakure... You do know what could happen right?"

"I know Jiji, But they're still kids" The man said as he turn to Minato, Giving the 'Child' A Heart Attack.  
The three whiskers marks on both his cheeks, Sky blue hair.

"Hi Minato, From today onwards I'll be your's and Kushina's Caretaker. Pleasure meeting you, Believe it"

The taller blonde kneeled to his level, Making Minato wonder just how did his son grow that fast. Just what did he missed about his Son's Life?  
But most of all… HIS SON IS NOW HIS CARETAKER!?  
 _I'm The One That's Supposed to Be Taking Care Of You Instead SON_

From there Minato couldn't comprehend what was happening, and fainted.

"…Looks like he'll be going back to the hospital…"


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

 _The Great Fire of Konoha, Burning everything to the ground. Buildings, Nature, Peoples.  
None, living or not were spared from the flames that carries nothing but destruction._

" _What Is Happening!?" The Sandaime Hokage cried, from his office. He could see the smoke covering his beloved village. His Rage were beyond the limit, and not knowing the source is making it worst. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" Screamed a desperate Shinobi, bursting into the office with deep wounds as if he had just came out from a fight. "REPORT!" Sarutobi yelled, sparing no time._

" _HAI!-The source has been identified." The ANBU said before pausing, as if the answer would trigger a huge backlash. "Speak Up!" The Hokage glared as the pitiful ANBU shuttered. There's No Time to Waste._

" _Shinobi from the neighbouring small village."  
"What?"_

 _The Small Village… The only one he could think of…_

" _Seems like They've betrayed your Trust Hokage-Sama" A dark voice whispers, a figure hiding in the shadows of the office. Doing nothing but oversee the happenings. "What would you do?"_

 _Sarutobi took a deep breath, "Go to the medic, Good work reporting this to me"  
"Hai Hokage-Sama"  
With that the ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving the Hokage and the figure._

"…" _Sarutobi stared out the window, the scent of burning wood in the air seems to mock him in every way. He had already sent out teams to evacuate the citizens near the blast-zones. But who knows how many survived._

" _Sent me Hokage-Sama, I'll purge those that wronged the village" The voice whispered again, coming closer and closer.  
"One word from you and this Fire will cease to exist"_

 _Sarutobi sighed, He knew that was one of the ways to quickly end this accident. But.  
"You know I'm better than that Naruto"_

 _"I promise myself, that I'll never use you to do harm's way… **Not again** "_

 _With that one line, Silence filled the room._

* * *

"…How long are you going to let this go on? Jiji…"

Naruto muttered, staring at the ceiling of his room. It was morning, and he hated that. And the dreams he had wasn't doing anything good neither. At least this time it wasn't about _that_

"Master, I've prepared the bath" Said the butler standing with his head down by the wooden door. "Already…Alright, I'm going" Naruto muttered as he pushed himself out of the bed and walked to the washroom and changed. "Oh… How is the two kits?" Naruto asked as he slowly dip himself into the warm bath. "Minato-Sama is currently in his room, Kushina-Sama... I'm afraid, is still unconscious"

Naruto hummed for a moment, truthfully he didn't knew why the blonde kid would just faint when he only introduce himself. Perhaps shocked? But at what?

"Theodore, Did you find anything about them?" He asked, before putting more bubble soap into the tub. Firstly, there's no way a person would be unconscious for that long, especially when Tsunade is the one doing the healing. Secondly, They suddenly appeared without him knowing. "I'm afraid not, I've tab into the _network_ and it seems they belong to none of the villages" The man said before adding on.

"It is as if they've appeared from out of the blue" Theodore said before his eyes narrowed, Naruto noticed it. "But.."

"…Explain"

* * *

"Ne Ne, Isn't the new Master's Children cute?" "Yeah! I can't believe Master actually took someone in again!" "Say... Isn't it cute to have a Young Master And Lady running around?" "..YES!"

Naruto's ears twitched, the mansion isn't always active. Usually it was all quiet and clam.  
The blonde stayed in his room, lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

His room was simple, nothing but cushions and stuff toys from small to as big as him laying around in a mess. "…" He stared at the ceiling. It's been few days since he took the two in, needless to say, He threw the two at the servants' hands the second he went home.

" _Welcome Back Master"  
The servants stood in two lines in front of the gates of his home. Their eyes on the unconscious blonde in his arms._

" _You guys" Naruto muttered, knowing the curious eyes of his servants. "This kit and his friend will be staying here for a while" He said as he passed the blonde to his butler's arms.  
"I'll be counting on you guys" Naruto said as he starts walking to his room.  
_

After that, within seconds the Servants fell in love with Minato. Somehow it made Naruto jealous but still, proud.  
"Master," A knock on the door as it slides open. "The Young Master is requesting your presence"

Well this isn't new, ever since Minato woken up in his home. Naruto didn't bother to meet him, because of the reason. Too Lazy. But since he has woken up in a better morning.

"…Alright,.." Naruto muttered as he brush his hair back and sat up. "For breakfast"

* * *

"…."

The room was silence, he sat in the main seat of the long table. And in front of him, his Son was staring as the chef placed the trays of food out. And the servants stood at the side, ready to answer to any calls.  
"And… What do you want to discuss?"

The taller blonde asked, playing with the fork as he eyed him. _Kushina would either kill Naruto for bad table manners or… die at the sight of how Naruto looks at the moment_ Minato thoughts as he paled. Dang his son really took after him, leading him to wonder about the terrors of fangirls.

"Erm… Why did you bring me here?" Minato asked bluntly staring down at the plate of food in from of him, this situation is Not one his familiar with to handle. "You?...Your Lady is here as well"

"Eh!? Really?"

"Yes, Carrying on. You're here because of two things"

Soon their eyes made contact with each others. Minato frown that the sight.  
He could see it, the Sadness, Regret. And Hatred. Just what he did missed?

"First, It's because you said that both of you are from Uzushiogakure"

Minato frown deeper, Yes Uzushiogakure is no longer 'alive'  
But what did that country do to make others this worried? He remembers nothing of Uzushiogakure being that troublesome.

"Secondly…" Naruto paused, suddenly his eyes glared at him mercilessly.  
"It's because Both You two… as impossible as it is… Holds the Kyuubi"

… _What?_

Minato's eyes widen at the news, as memories till before his death resurface. That is right, he sealed half of Kyuubi into himself and another to his Son. Of course It might be suspicious, It's the Kyuubi for God's sake.

"Until Complications are cleared. Both of you will stay here…"  
Naruto said, his voice left no room for argument. But before anything else happens,

"Master" Theodore whispered, standing beside the tall blonde.  
"Word has arrived, Kushina-Sama has woken up"

Minato immediately stood up, froze by the sudden news. Kushina has finally woke up.

Naruto stared at the little blonde before closing his eyes. "Theodore, bring Minato to Kushina's room." He said as he stood up, "...I'm not hungry… Give the food to _them_." Naruto muttered as he left for his room again.

"Hai Master" Theodore said with a bow, now that Naruto has left the room. He turned to Minato to bring him to Kushina's room. But, unexpectedly. That moment he looked up and glance to the Boy.  
He found him gone,

"..My my… It seems like Young Master had left already.."  
He muttered with a smile, with light footsteps a maid approach him.

"Of the food, the usual Orphanage?"  
"Yes, sent them before they get spoiled"

* * *

 _-A.N-_

 _Please leave a Review on the way out~! It means alot to me! Thank you~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3-**

 _Everything's dark, worst then anything he has ever been in.  
_ _ **Tch. Damn you Yondaime Hokage. But…**_

 _Want an interesting drama you've cooked up_

 _A smirk from the demon itself, growling in a low tone as he watched a visitor's silence steps._

" _As much as I hate to admit how impossible this is…just… How…?"  
The visitor muttered, looking up to Beast the cage. Oddly, the Beast did nothing but glance at the weird human before him.  
"_ _ **Who The Hell Are You. How Did You Get Here?"**_

 _The Beast sneered, there was something about this kit that annoys the shit out of him "…"_

 _Without a single word, the visitor disappeared into the fog. But the beast was able to see the visitor's clouded face before the disappearance.  
He could only see a tear drop on the visitor's right cheek._

"… _ **.."**_

With raging breath, A Blonde kid shoots up from his sleeping position. What a Odd dream...

* * *

"Reporting in Hokage-Sama"

The ANBU kneeled before him. Sarutobi sighed once again. He is getting too old for this.

News of a suspicious activity within the neighboring villages has been stirring up yet again. The Last time this happened, it didn't end well. Not for the village or for Konoha.  
The Hokage sighed once more, thinking of how misfortune must be smiling so brightly at him at the moment. "For now get two ANBU teams to spy on the situation, if there's anything. Report back at once" He said with a stern voice as the Shinobi nodded and went to his duties.

"… I'm getting too old for this"

* * *

"Master, I've received news from the Hokage Office"

The butler said as he entered the Lord's room. As he closed the door behind him, he notices the master pushing himself off the floor scattered with toys and stuff animals. Like a toy paradise to children. "What is it?" Asked the tired lord.

"It seems that activities from the surrounding villages are rising"

Theodore stated, still in mid bow. Eyes not daring to look at the reaction his master might be giving. But just by the voice, he knew the lord isn't happy. After all, anything from neighboring villages would only bring bad omens. And he knows that first hand.

"…" With minutes of silence passed, the lord stood up. With a low growl he told his butler.

"Strengthen the house, make sure No one enters." The lord muttered as he walked out the door with one last sentence before vanishing. "…but if anyone were to dare try, I would like to personally meet them"

* * *

" _Kus-! na-! Ku-!"_

She could heard a voice in a distance in the coldness that surrounds her, the warmth of that odd familiar voice. And as she look around, she saw nothing but darkness. Before a pathway was shown before her, with odd lamps to the sides as if inviting her to walk down the road.

 _One step and another_

She could feel the warmth slowly getting closer.

" _ **Are you sure you want to go there? Pathetic Woman"**_

A voice sneered behind her, the voice she had heard ever since that faithful day. _The Kyuubi_

But how?!

" _ **Hahahah….foolish, I'm not the Kyuubi Woman… As much as I like to say I Am"**_

The voice she heard before was prideful and powerful, but now it sounded weak and boastful.

"Who.. Who Are You?!" She screamed into the unknown. Hopeing for an answer but instead, laughter was heard. "Tch. What do you mean you that? Go where?! You're not Kyuubi, Dattebane?!" That's impossible, how can she mishear the very voice that tortured her since that day she was born.

" _ **Arggg…. You're annoying."**_

" _Kush-! Ku-!"_

Someone is calling, that voice…wait... Minato!

 ** _"I hope I won't be seeing your damn face again. Kushina. I won't be helping you the next time.. .HHAHAHAAHA"_**

* * *

With raging breath, the little 'girl' opened her eyes as she looked around. And there a blonde kid was looking at her with much worry, with both of his hands holding tight onto her right hand.  
This kid is so familiar somehow.

"Kushina!"  
The blonde kid muttered with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. With that one word, was enough to tell her who this boy was. "M..Minato..?" The girl whispered, recalling what should had happened to him… Death.

Wasting no time, the girl shoots up from the bed and gave a bear hug to the boy. Crying her eyes out, They're Alive, breathing and not dead.  
Minato gave a small smile as he return the hug. How everything feel like a dream. "Oh Thank the Heavens" Minato muttered as he allowed his tears to fall for this one time.

After calming down, Kushina began questioning about the place their in. But mostly, about their appearance.

"I don't know Kushina… From what the Hokage said… We were found outside Konoha with the wounds, with the wounds..Kyuubi gave" Minato muttered, Casing the 'Mother' to panic, realizing the fact that someone was missing.

"MINATO. OUR SON!" Kushina Screamed. Luckily there wasn't people outside or else someone would have thought their crazy or suspicious. "Sushh Kushina" Minato said, "Well… That might be had to explain.." He muttered, scratching the back of his head while giving a sheepish smile.

Kushina blinked for a moment before her hand, showing a fist, slowly rise up. With aura that seemed to be more deadly then the death god that the moment.

In full panic, Minato went into overdrive and managed to explain the situation at hand.

* * *

"…."

Kushina stared at the blanket, her hands grabbing a piece of the cloth. Trying to lower her anger that she knows can't go anywhere. For that reason why she was angry, was because of herself.

"…Kushina.." Minato muttered, looking down. Despite the fact that they know nothing of this world. Naruto is Their Son, And nothing will change that. Minato slowly grab Kushina's tighten hand, making Kushina look at him who was looking at the floor.

"Kushina… I know you're mad that we couldn't be there for him… These 21 years we had lost, We can never take that back" Minato muttered, looking up to Kushina.

"But Kushina… We're Here right now."  
Minato muttered as he gave a soft smile to his little wife, "I don't know what God is planning, but I don't want our Son to be alone anymore… So Let's support him in every way possible" Minato said. Kushina could't help but smile. With a Nod, they both decided their goal of the future.

"Excuse me," A knock on the door as it opened to reveal Theodore.

"I see that you've awaken Kushina-Sama, and I trust that you've explain to her? Minato-Sama" Theodore asked, standing just by the door. Minato nodded as Kushina studied this man. "My apologies but I'll be moving both of you to the main hall for safety purposes" Theodore said, moving to unhook Kushina from the machine.

"What are you doing?" Minato demanded, just what is this person doing? Kushina just woke up for god's sake. But Theodore was unfazed by it and answered without much problems.  
"I'm sure Lady Kushina is alright. After all, receiving Tsunade-Sama's Treatment and having enough rest. It is fine for her to be up and about" He said with a soft smile and proceeds on.

"Erm.. Theodore-San… What is happening?"  
Minato questioned, as he and Kushina follows behind the butler. They saw no one on their way to the main hall. Not a single person. "You're quite observant," Theodore stated as he looked forward. "Right now the House is declared _Lock Down_ by my Lord"

"Lock down?" Kushina muttered, "Yes, Right now We as in the Mansion's Staffs are to be evacuated to the Main Hall while the security does their work" Theodore said as they soon reached the main hall. It is located fairly deep inside the mansion, unlike where the master quarters is since it was a few level up.

 _Securities huh…_ Minato thought, The Main Hall was like a smaller sized mansion. Seems like it was build with a underground shelter in mind. "This is where the both of you will be staying for the time being" Theodore said as he opened a door to a smaller room. "Then I'll be going, please stay in the room. If you need anything please feel free to call for me" The butler bowed before taking his leave.

"Ano!" Kushina yelled before Theodore could leave. "Yes? Lady Kushina?"

"..Naruto… Where is Naruto?"

"…."

Theodore paused for a moment, looking at the girl with suspicious eyes before smiling. The butler when one on one leg to Kushina's eye level.  
"My Lord is currently attending to the Hokage, If you wish I can inform him of your request to meet him after his return"  
"Yes Please!"

Minato stared at the scene, _Kushina… you really want to quickly meet him don't you  
_ He couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I will Lady Kushina. Now get into your rooms, I'll be back as soon as everything is clear"  
With that the butler left, ensuring that the two are safe in the room.

"…" "What's wrong Minato?" Kushina asked, sitting on the comfy bed. "The securities here, I saw a few of them on the way here" "EH!? But.. I didn't see anyone.. just a feeling though" Kushina pouted. "That's because they're in the ANBU, a highly skilled group" "ANBU!? What are they doing here?"

 _She's right… There's no reason why they should be here. Even the Rich can't get the ANBU to guard their house. Cause ANBU are used for S-Rank Missions, Every Member counts…  
And what Theodore said… 'Attending to the Hokage' … Is Naruto the Hokage's Adviser? That could make sense to why the ANBU are here…_

 _But… Something doesn't feel right…_

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, I heard that the same village has been being restless lately…"

A chilling voice said. The Sandaime sighed, sitting in his chair as he looked up to the figure. "I knew you'll come Naruto." He muttered as the person walked up to his desk. "Jiji… Why won't out let me handle that problem?" Naruto said pointing at the window, at the peaceful village that soon will welcome danger.

"….."

"You know you can't handle this without sacrificing something. That Village is mocking Konoha, and this isn't the first nor the last time" Naruto hissed. The Sandaime looked back at him, eyes daring the teen to disobey. "Do you think That destroying the village will solve anything? You know better than that Naruto" The Sandaime spoke. "My Decision won't change"

"….."

"So.. How are Minato and Kushina?"

The Hokage asked with a smile, making Naruto chuckle. How this old man could ask such a question in this situation. Confident? That his village will survive though the battles without him?

"…They're… both Annoying"

With that, the Sandaime laughed. But soon silence took its place. "If you want a job done… Then there's one thing I want you to do Naruto"

….

"Take care of Minato and Kushina, That is all I could ask for"

"..Is that an Order?"

"No. More of a Favour"

The Sandaime said as he took his pipe. "Even if it's because of The Pact that ties you to obey me, much like the rest to their Kage, I do not want to retrain your freedom" The Saidaime spoken. "Naruto, You're who you choose to be. Don't protect something you're forced to protect."

Saidaime said as he stood up and approach the window.

There was a breathtaking view of Konoha. And he hated that.

 _Konoha... will never be my 'Home'_

* * *

 _"E-Erm… M-Mister-Sama… W-Where Ar-e w-e going?"_

 _A voice girl shuttered as she stared at the giant gates with red-puffed eyes. And Guiding her. or rather the person's flowing kimono she was holding onto, was a tall noble man, who wore thin layers of orange yukata despite the unbearable cold winter._

 _"Just..hold onto my kimono…We're reaching soon…" The man spoke, not even looking back at her._

 _Oddly, despite the cold aura. Colder than the winter around them. There was a spark of warmth._

 _And as they walked on  
A sudden stop, the girl who was busy looking around accidentally dumped into the man. "Ah! I-I'm Sorry!" The girl yelled, bowing frantically as if she were pleading for her life. The tall man just stared with a hidden murderous aura before brushing it off._

 _"..We're here"  
The tall man said, making the girl peak from his back. _

_Right in front of them, is a 'giant' gate. A Mansion._

 _"Master!" Another man rush out from the mansion, and within seconds now stood in front of them. "Just where did you went!? The entire staff went into full panic mode because of your sudden disappearance!" He yelled again, but the Tall man paid no mind. "Hm-?"_

 _Soon the two's eyes made contact. "…My lord.. This girl…" The newly arrival man muttered._

 _"Theodore." The tall man spoke, with great authority. "You guys said that It's getting boring didn't you? … if Taking care of me is that boring… Then here" he added on, walking straight into the mansion without looking back._

 _But unknowingly, the Girl was still holding onto his kimono. And Theodore saw this, and started round 2 of panic mode._

 _"Oh…My..Lord…That..What…How…" The butler started shuttering, remembering the very murderous words that came as a warning to everyone. From the Servants to Konoha's population._

 _'I don't like being touch by People. So if you were to touch even my kimono. There won't be a tomorrow for you'_

 _"…That girl…" Theodore muttered before smiling, running with full might to the servant's quarters. "ATTENTION!" He screamed, causing everyone to look at him. "Theodore! Did you Found him!?" "Head-Butler! Where is Master!?" "We're Cooking over here!" "What now?"_

 _"This Is important." The butler stated as everyone stopped muttering and gave their attention._

 _"Yes I've found the Lord. But I've even better news to deliver!"_

 _Everyone froze, what is a better news then one about their master?_

 _"WE'LL BE HAVING A NEW LORD! A LITTLE LADY!  
NO MORE WILL US, 120 HIGH-CLASS SERVANTS, SERVE ONE LAZY MASTER WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT US HELPING! NOW WE CAN SERVE A LITTLE LADY AND TEACH HER TO DO THE BEST OF THE BEST!"_

 _And with that, the whole servant's quarters cheered in one voice. Smiling, Crying, at their new member of the family._

 _"…Oi Theodore… What's with that super cringy speech? You made me cough out blood, Believe it" The Lord asked the night later,  
"…It was to hype them up Sir, nothing more, nothing less." The butler muttered, mentally crying with regret. "Master… Why did you bring such a Girl to your Mansion? Won't someone find her later on?" asked the butler, it was unusual for his lord to even do such a thing._

 _"…I doubt that." The master muttered as he grab a stuff animal pillow, "I found her near the woods,…it reminded me of myself.."_

 _"Theodore, do you think I'm kind?"  
"…Why of course, You shine brighter than the Sun itself"  
"..."_

 _"Oh and one thing… Of the girl, I've brought her to the maids to clean up. And it seems like you've picked up quite a rare stray" Theodore said. "Her name" the master spoke, still laying on the floor while hugging the pillow._

 _"… Though It took quite some time to find out. Her name is Hinata" There was a pause, "Then I'll be leaving to set up her room, please excuse me" Theodore said as he left the room, leaving the master to wonder of the unfortunate future of the girl._

 _"..Hinata..Hyuga"_

* * *

 **Please leave a Review on the way out~! thank youuu~  
** **｡･ﾟﾟ･o（ｉДｉ）o･ﾟﾟ･｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**-CHAPTER 4-**

It was like a dream,  
that her baby that she saw before the darkness took hold of her, is now older. And standing tall.

What caught her attention was the attire he wore, and the exact face. Three whiskers like scars on each side of his cheek. It is her Son, now all grown up. But This person, though is her Son, felt so stranger to her, a person she doesn't know.

Luckily Minato is with her, or else she would have gone into madness at the confusion.

Naruto stared with a sigh, walking back to his mansion. And as Soon he saw the old building,  
He saw the two kids peeking out from the entrance of the mansion, and he just got back from the Hokage's office to see Theodore waiting for him by the gates.  
He could guess that the two wants something from him, and Theodore is helping them just by his smiling face.

"And?" Naruto asked as he approach the butler who greeted back. "The Mansion is secured." Theodore spoke as he eyed the two children slightly before looking back at Naruto. "Master," He smiled, "They request your Presence" Theodore added on, before bowing. "I humbly request, if possible, to get to know those Children" The butler said, in full respect to the man before him.

"… I told you before Theodore" He heard a low growl, but he dares not to look up.

" _Never_ Will I allow anyone to touch me. Young or Old"

Theodore stayed unmoving, before he looked up "Then Master, How about an introduction?" the butler asked, for once he was being persistence. Naruto glared at the man, this man dares to order him around? But before Naruto lash out, he saw the two children from the corner of his eyes. They were standing by the pillar, watching him and Theodore.

The Red-haired girl was looking at him with eyes that he didn't know how to react to. Sadness? Worry? The blonde held her hands, eyes familiar to her's…

And they reminded him of _them_ …

"..Tch… Alright, but just this once" Naruto muttered, eyes glaring but there wasn't any targets. "Bring them to the room. Wait for me there" With that the master left in a flash of orange. Theodore just smiled at his accomplishment, For once Naruto is Doing something that benefit everyone.

Turning his head to the two kids, he nodded with a smile. Telling them that Naruto accepted the request.  
"Looks like we're going to meet him… formally though"

The room that Theodore led them to, is like any other traditional room, but it was bigger, and seemed to be used for important meetings. Just outside is the gardens by the wooden planked floors.

Minato and Kushina sat formally, seiza style. Both nervously waiting for Naruto to arrive. Theodore sat by the side, smiling. It has been an hour already. But hey, Kakashi is worst then that.

One more hour had passed,  
And another,  
another,

And the sun just started to set.

"….Where. is. that. Brat. Dattebane" Kushina sneered, her hair flowing behind her as if there wasn't any gravity. And Minato started to sweatdrop. Perhaps he was wrong about Kakashi being the worst. "Please be patient Lady Kushina" Theodore said with a light chuckle, as if he was already used to this situation. "Erm.. Theodore-San, Is Naruto always like this?" Minato asked, looking at the butler who had a flash of sadness in his eyes for a second there. Leaving Minato to wonder what he just saw.

"Well, the Master always like being taken care of. Being late is the least of the problems... Despite being 21."  
Theodore said, with a murderous aura forming behind him. Making Minato wonder just what happened with Naruto and the staffs.

Soon and suddenly, the door slide open. And there the master stood, eyes observing the children before taking his seat behind them.

As he sat down, he eyed the two. Who knows what the man is thinking. Minato was somehow overwhelmed by the aura around his 'Son' . It was almost like Sarutobi in his Hokage mode, Not to be messed with.

"Now then, I shall excuse myself" Theodore said as he stood up and left the room, knowing that his job was to watch over the two until Naruto arrive for the little introduction.

Soon the room was silence, just the two children and the master of the mansion.

"…"  
And the silence is starting to choke the two. While Naruto just stared at them, as if waiting for something to happen. Minato was thinking up scenarios that this might end up, while Kushina was trying to shut her thoughts up in order to not mess anything up.

"..erm… Who are you mister?"  
Kushina muttered, trying to end the dreadful silence, Minato's heart almost jumped out of his body. Why is Kushina asking such an obvious question? Is she panicking? Just what is this situation?! What is this!? Just how can one react in _this_ kind of situation?!

"…" Naruto just stared at her for a second before sighing, He did told Theodore that he'll give an introduction to the children.

"I'm the..Owner of this.. House" Naruto said, trying to use simple words in front of the 'Children'. "My name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, and Your Guardian Until the leader of the village decided what to do with you" he said, looking out for the reaction of the children when he said his name.  
He was expecting fear but instead, tearing eyes that hid sadness behind them.

"…Well, I've introduced myself so I'll leave"  
Naruto said as he stood up, his kimono rustled. The two children begin to panic, that was too fast. Too. Fast.

"Wait!" The red haired girl yelled, looking up to the man who looked at her with little shock. "What do you want girl?" Naruto hissed, unknowingly his words were driving themselves deep into the children's hearts.  
"I..I.." Kushina whimper, not knowing what to do. Soon her eyes held threatening tears. Minato sat there, his fists were shacking. He too was confused, but he knows one thing.

No one speaks to his Wife like that, not even his Son.  
But… This is a Son he never knew.  
He's sure that Kushina know as well, That They are both _dead_. For these years that they had missed.

"… Oi" The Master muttered, closing his eyes, "I don't know what is happening with the two of you" He said in a annoyed tone before his eyes landed on the two.

"If.. Your heart hurts that means You're alive."

"...?"

Before they could ask his words, the door open suddenly. There Theodore stood with slight quicken breath.  
"My Lord, Pardon the intrusion. But News of the activity from the village has be revealed" Theodore stated, in mid bow. "Explain." Naruto muttered, his voice hid so many hidden emotions. And all were negative. "They plan to kidnap some of Konoha's civilian, and it seems that they won't be used as salves" The butler said, pausing as if he was afraid to continue his words. "Theodore." Naruto muttered.

"The Victims were plan to be used as sacrifice for the leader of the group"

 _What!?_ Kushina stared, eyes widen at the sudden news. Why would someone do that? That's insane! Beyond Insane. Minato was having the same thoughts, but one thing cross his mind.

 _Why is Naruto inform of this?_

"… I see" Was Naruto's reaction, it shocked the two of how Naruto could stay this calm about this. There could be people already kidnapped, and suffering at this moment. "And?" Naruto asked the butler, his unusual calmness is beginning to scare the children.

"The Hokage has given orders My Lord, from the looks of it, This situation is one beyond his control" The butler said, thinking that the children won't know anything of their sayings.  
After all, They Are Children.  
"It seems that Rumors of the Ichibi is somehow involved"

"… Him huh" Naruto chuckled at the news, "Well, the order?" Naruto asked, as the butler took out a letter and passed it to the master. As Naruto read the letter, a Smirk formed on his face.

"I'm leaving. Will be late for dinner" Naruto stood up, leaving the room before anyone could stop him.

Theodore sighed, looking at the two children. "My guess is that it lasted only 5 minutes" he muttered, "Where is he going Theodore-San?" Kushina asked, worried for her baby. Minato looked at the man, waiting for the answer as well.

"…My lord is heading to do his work, … You two… by any chance, though it's a random question this could be, Do you know of the Story of the Pact ?" Theodore asked, and his answer were two confused faces.

 _Well… this isn't good_

* * *

 _Dear Naruto,_

It's been years since I've wrote a letter to you. We both know why so I'll be straight forward on this. Forgive this Old Man Naruto, I'm heartbroken to do this, but I've no choice. You're deployed Naruto.

 _I'm sure your butler has informed you of the situation at hand, That Village's plans.  
Rumors of the Ichibi is involved, and All of my Shinobis sent there had All, turn into an all-kill ending. No more wil I continue this suicidal mission._

 _You Mission is to Rid of the Village... This time, if there are innocents, let them be. That's an order._

 _From,  
Saidaime Hokage _

Finally. After so long,  
The demon is doing his work.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling, his legs lightly tap onto the tree trunks before bursting into the air at full speed.  
The forest around him felt so new, the environment he once traveled though seemed to changed little but so much.

His kimono was flowing in the wind, giving him a beautiful silhouette. Three ANBUs accompanies him, wearing the mask of an Owl, Rabbit, Dog.

"There he goes again" Owl muttered, though his words show that he's annoyed by Naruto's behavior. He was amused by it as well. "Really? Namikaze-Sama is often acting like this?" Rabbit asked, skipping beside Owl. She had always thought that working with the Namikaze is granted to the highest skilled ANBUs. To be on that Team right now, Is an Honor.

"You're new so It might take awhile to adjust, same goes for me and Dog. It's been awhile since Namikaze-Sama is deployed" Owl replied. "And one more thing," He said before looking behind them. "OI DOG!" He screams, "DO YOUR WORK WON'T YOU!? YOU CAN READ AFTER THIS!" Owl scolded, Dog was trailing behind, reading an orange book of death to the young's eyes.  
"Hai Hai.." Dog muttered lazily, but still reading the book.

"Jesus… Well screw this," Owl muttered, "If you're gonna die, might as well read finish that damn book before you hunt me in the afterlife" he mumbled under his breath. Leaving Rabbit to stare at the lot. This Team… is really unique.

Soon they can to their destination after running for half the day straight at full speed.

"Ahh… That is so tiring" Rabbit chough out in between her raging breath. "Get used to it Rabbit" Dog approaches her, "When you're working with Namikaze-Sama, You have to match up to him" He said before eyeing the man.  
He could almost see the different between him and Naruto. He is in full ANBU gear while the Namikaze just wore his usual attire while standing in a slight lazy stance.

A Nobel in the BattleFields

"You three, We're going into an all-out ambush. You guys go surround the bastards and keep the rest out of view. I'll sent a swift kill to the person-in-charge"  
Naruto said with a smirk, eyes still on the village in front of them. It was big, but smaller the Konoha by few fields.  
Rabbit panicked, "HUH!? But!... We can't launch an all-out on Village this Size!" Rabbit said, Four people can't take down a village. ANBU are focused trained on stealth and assassination, not go all 'WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU' Mode.

"I told you that we have to match to Him didn't I?" Dog asked from behind her. "Namikaza-Sama, We have to stay with and protect you. _Hokage's Orders_ " Owl stated, giving Naruto a headache. "Why can't you guys let me do my job quickly?" Naruto muttered.

"Then how about this. Go all the way with me, kill the dude and his rats, Run out." Naruto said with a poker face. "Happy yet?"  
Owl nodded, "More than that" He replied, Dog stared before muttering to himself "At least this time there's a plan… or not"

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"  
The man screams, they base is attacked by an unknown enemy. No, An Army!? It was fine 2 minutes ago and now, everything is burning with fire and bodies laying everywhere. Did Konoha sent more teams?! No, that can't be. This… is more of an army of Shinobis  
What is this madness!?

"That was….easy" Rabbit muttered, it took her awhile to process what had happened. One moment she was watching Naruto did some handsighs, and the next, everything is on fire. Everything, even the dirt beneath them.

"Owl, you go evacuate the innocent. Meet me back here before sunrise. Don't let them know you're from Konoha" Naruto said as Owl went his way Unger a henge. "Dog, Rabbit. You're with me, Change your appearance" With that, Naruto jumped and headed straight down into the heart of the chaos.

And as soon as they landed. " _Kage bunshin no Jutsu_ " Naruto hissed as multiple versions of himself the two ANBU immediately went straight in opposite directions while the clones scatter, and started their combat with the enemy despite the sudden order.  
The Real Naruto went straight into the hallways, "Namikaze-Sama!" leaving the two ANBU in full speed before suddenly coming to a stop in front of the main door far away from the battle. His main destination. "Ah, there he goes again" Dog muttered with a sigh.

The hallway was silence, not a single enemy came to stop him.  
Which means,

"Man… why didn't you leave some fun to me"  
Naruto said as he opened the door with a smirk. The room was filled with cages, inside were womans and children all kept locked up. And in the middle of the room, was a stone table. With fresh blood. On the floors were sands moving around, and the main source

The Ichibi stood beside the man, who's held in mid-air by the sands around his throat.

"..I didn't know they would sent you…Naruto" He spoke, Naruto couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of his old friend.  
"Neither did I Garra" Naruto said as he entered the room, approaching Garra and the Boss he was sent to kill. "I thought we actually had to fight. But it looks like we were hunting the same"

"Well…" Naruto muttered as he eyed the human with a smirk, "Being hunted by Two Monsters… You sure are One Lucky Human"

* * *

 **~pplease leave a review on the way outt~**


	5. Chapter 5

**-CHAPTER 5-**

"Y-You can't Kill Me!"

The pitiful boss screamed, his eyes reflect nothing but insanity. Making the two stare at him blankly.

"Huh? Can't Kill You?" Naruto asked, eyeing the man before he managed to connect the dots. _So that's how it is_ He thought as he eyed his friend who looked at him from the corners of his eyes. "I'm Immortal! God Gave me This Knowledge! And It only takes Stupid Woman and Brats" the man smiled wackily.

Soon the Nobel gave a howling laughter, so hard that his stomach began to hurt, _This_ is really Stupid.  
He has to kill this Guy? He thought that the boss would be an interesting person. But instead a Pig thirsting for Life.

" _ **Oi,"**_ his voice growl, eyes covered by his hair. "You want to be a God?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in question as Garra lowered his sands. Freeing the man into the devil's hands. He could see the twisted aura beginning to surround his friend, the red-haired took a step back. Knowing it, this won't end as swift it could have been.

"HAHAHA! I'm Already a GOD!" The man yelled at Naruto, unknowingly sighing a death contract. "Soon I'll take The Place Of the Tail Beast!" He added on. "People Will Worship Me! HAHAHAAA-"

* _ **click***_

"…eh?"  
weird.. his body felt filled with air, strange liquid was all over his body. There was four holes over his body.  
The Stomach, Liver, kidney,

His eyes focused on the 'man' in front of him, was suddenly pointing a gun at him. But his Aura changed, he can feel it crawling on his skin. The murderous intent to kill.

"Take our place?" Naruto muttered in a hiss, eyes switching colors between Sky Blue and bloody Red. His Kimono was beginning to sway in the air, despite them being in a contain room. "There's a _Difference_ between God and Tail Beast."

"A God Allow this shit to happen, and Tail Beast Don't" Naruto sneered, this room is starting to piss him off. Reeks of blood, and Negativity. It was starting to get to him, twisting his thoughts.

"Tail Beasts aren't God You Insect" he said as he lowered his gun, this person isn't even worth his bullets. "So If you want to become that close to 'God', the Die instead…. " before walking away, not even looking back as he flashed to where his fellow team is.

Garra blink at the happenings, for once it seems that Naruto didn't go all-out mad on the human.

"..ha..haha…HAHAHAHA!" The man screams in victory, thinking that he had live to see one more day. But Garra knew, This man. Is Already _Dead_. "HAHAH _AH-_ " Blood scattered all over him, like strings unable to closed the wound.

Four Shoots. The Stomach, Liver, kidney, and Finally. The Heart

* * *

"Dog, Rabbit!"  
Naruto muttered as he entered the main room where they entered from. There was bodies piled up to the corner, surveying the area was Rabbit while Dog was leaning to the side waiting for orders. "Namikaze-Sama! Are you Alright?" Questioned Rabbit as she approaches the man with Dog behind her.

"Yeah, We're going" Naruto muttered as he walked pass Rabbit. Dog narrowed his eyes on the of Nobel, he was holding onto a gun. One of them, It was enough of say that the target wasn't close to being s-rank target. Causing him to sigh, so they wasted their time.

"Owl has done his work, Shall we proceed to the meetup location?" Dog asked, following behind the Namikaze with his book out.  
"Yeah Yeah, Let's g-" A sudden wave of danger and fear hits the Noble like a brick wall. Causing him to froze with his hands holding his arms in a cross position, almost dropping his Gun. "W-What?" He muttered, just what is this?

"Namikaze-Sama?" Rabbit asked, worried for her superior her hands rise to touch the Namikaze's shoulder in concern. "Rabbi-!" Dog yelled, he knew of the 'Do not touch the Namikaze no matter what' Law but it seems that Rabbit forgotten about that.

" _ **Don't Touch ME!"**_  
The roar came almost like a hurricane, Rabbit flinched as she jumped meters away from where she stood. Widen eyes stareing at the Nobel. "..Tch.." The Namikaze muttered as he regains his composure. "We're going." And vanished in a flash

Dog just sighed before turning to Rabbit. "You forgot didn't you?" he muttered, causing Rabbit to remember the important rule. "… I'm sorry.."  
"Well what happened, happened." Dog said as he kept his book "Let's go"

"..Hai"

* * *

 _Just… what was that… ?  
_ The Namikaze wondered. Currently their heading back home, back to Konoha, Back to his Mansion.

The team was behind him within few meters, Owl was busy bickering about Dog's orange book while Rabbit stayed silence. The Namikaze was still in deep thought, Just what was that feeling..

And He Hated it.

* * *

"Finally we're back"  
Owl muttered as they arrived at the gates, They've been going on a non-stop trip back, aka, a day of non-stop running. "That. Was some workout" He added on before returning to manage his team. "Alright, We'll report to the Hokage." He said to Rabbit and Dog before turning to the Nobel.

"Namikaze-Sama, Will you be joining us?" He asked, The Namikaze stared at him for a moment before nodding his head. Dog just watched silently with concern, this is new. Because, the Namikaze normally would just leave the report to the team and go home first.

 _Does it have anything to do with what happened?_ He thought, recalling Namikaze's sudden outburst.

Soon they found themselves in the Hokage's Office,  
with the Namikaze here, Even the hokage was surprised. The Three ANBUs keeled down while Naruto stood by the side.

"Reporting in Hokage-Same. S-Rank Mission, Code Blue. Success, Zero Civilian Casualties. The Ichibi is no threat."  
Owl stated, "But.." He trailed off "It seems that someone, chances are the mastermind, is directly involved in the incident" he added on. "Hm… explain"  
"During the evacuation, some of my clones were knocked out by someone. Not of the village" Owl said before Naruto cuts in.

"… The Guy said that 'God Gave me This Knowledge' … someone must have set him up"  
"…I see… Great work you Four" The Sandaime smiled, Finally the village's situation is cleared without the need of mass destruction. "Go take a three weeks break, you deserve it" He added on with a smile as he dismissed the three.

Soon his eyes laid on the reminding of the team.

"…Don't tell me something else happened" The hokage sighed, taking his pipe as he puffed out smoke. "Is it Garra? Did you two fight?" He asked, it is the most possible happening seeing that they both are close friends.

"…No…" Naruto muttered as he lean onto the wall, looking at his hand. "… Jiji.. it might be worst then that"

With that one sentence, it got the Old man's attention.

"Naruto... what happened?"

* * *

"Master, Welcome back"  
Theodore bowed, "…" The noble stood in front of him and the carriage. It was odd that the Namikaze wanted a carriage to bring him to the mansion then the usual teleportation, aka flashing suddenly to the kitchen demanding food after the mission.

The butler wasted no time as he opened the door for the noble to enter. Without a single word exchange, the road back was silence.  
Theodore would only wonder what happened, until an Answer crossed his mind.  
Soon a worried look flash upon his face as he scanned his master. There wasn't any wounds, which was a relieve. But still,

"Quit looking so concern Theodore" his master muttered, eyes looking out the window. "It's annoying" Eyeing the children looking and following at the carriage out of curiosity, the sight made him smile a little. "B-But!-" Theodore shuttered, eyes widen with concern at his master.  
"Enough.." The noble muttered, it wasn't harsh or cold, but lazy and uncaring.

"With those two around, This is bound to happen anyways" The noble muttered without care, "Funny isn't it Theodore?" He said, closing his eyes before laying down on the seats. His back facing the butler.

"Ne Theodore… What do you think about those two?"

"… They're both cute Master,.. but.." Theodore sighed with a small smile, which would have been mistaken for a frown. "This Mansion needs _You_ to lead, Not Them"

"…You sure are cringey Theodore" "I guess I am"

Soon silence took over again, Theodore could only watch over the tired form of his master. How time seemed to passed so fast.

" _So you're the new butler"_

 _A teen muttered, standing tall in front of him. From the looks of it, 154cm tall this master was. Still Short. Wearing nothing that screams noble but instead a lazy man who doesn't bother to take care of himself._

 _His new Master to serve, besides them was the Hokage giving a bright smile. "Be nice Naruto, I'm sure he'll meet your standards" The hokage said, though his voice sounded tired._

"… _.Name?" Ask the odd teen, "My name is Theodore Sir" He bowed, surveying the teen. It was odd to serve a teen. He looked nothing like a man of noble. "Hm…. Cringey." The soon-Lord to be muttered before walking back to his room._

"… _. That.. Brat" Theodore muttered, now that hit a mark._

" _Hahaha, That's one great impression" The Hokage muttered with a puff of smoke. "Please take good care of him Theodore" The hokage bowed slightly, making the butler panic. "Ahaha, Mah if you need anything. Feel free to drop by my Office" The Hokage laughed as he prepares to leave._

 _But before that, he recalled something "Oh before I forget, Naruto's 11_ _th_ _Birthday is coming up. Make sure to throw a grand party… or else" The hokage hissed, The last time Naruto Birthday came._

 _Thousands of paperwork happened. "Hai! Hokage-Sama!"_

" _..wait.. HIS ELEVEN!?"_

It was the first time he met the 'little' Lord, and it wasn't pleasant to take care of an eleven year old kid who looks like a teenager. But despite the hardship, it was fun.

Looking at the back of his master, he could only pray of his safety.

'… _please… Kami-Sama… Please let everything end well'_

* * *

"We're backkk" Naruto dragged himself out of the carriage, damn it was a good sleep.

And as soon as his feet touches the ground, he spotted two familiar kids hiding behind the same pillar, peaking at him. "Arg…" He muttered, those two are really starting to annoy him. "Theodore… I'm going to sleep" Muttered the lord of the mansion, taking his steps towards the entrance of the mansion.

For once the Butler was silence, and nodded as a reply.

Soon his attention was turn to the two children. "Minato-Sama, Kushina-Sama… Please follow me" said the butler. Without a single question, the two gave a small nod and followed.  
As they went their way to somewhere, Theodore started to tell a story.

"Since you two don't know of the Pact, I'll tell you" Theodore muttered as he stared on. Minato and Kushina stared up at the man, why would a story being told? Or rather, why is it felt as if it is needed to be told.

"To kept it simple,  
A long Long time ago, There was a clash between Mystical Beasts and Shinobis. The battle resulted in thousands of deaths"

Minato frowned at the new information, _Mystical Beasts?_ He wondered, looking at Kushina who was looking back at him. Thinking the same thing.

"Battles after battles, it went on for so long. Passed on from parent to child. To the point that both sides couldn't take it. The Beasts started to hate the endless determination of humans, and The Shinobis were tired of losing precious people day by day.

So they strike a Deal with the beasts"

That's where Minato froze up, nothing good comes from a deal with the devil. Nothing at all.

"For the sake of Peace, The Beasts agreed to live under the rule of the leaders of the Shinobi, and only obey when dangerous threatens the world."

Theodore said with a pause, letting Minato ask a burning question.  
"..What happen if the deal is broken..?"  
Theodore stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to the boy.

"…Then the world will end"

* * *

"Ahaha, well luckily it's just a Story dattebane!" Kushina forced out a laugh, trying to get rid of the tighten atmosphere. "Well I guess it is Lady Kushina" Theodore gave a soft chuckle as they walked on.

"Um.. Theodore-San.. These Mystical Beasts… what do they look like?"  
Minato asked, his intuition as a hokage is screaming at him. He just hoped that this world isn't one like his previous one. One with bloodshed and war between Shinobi instead of these beasts.

Theodore smiled at the boy, "We reached," He said as they found themselves standing outside an odd door.  
It was more decorated then the others, with added gold painted dragons to the sides. This room, seems to be one that No one should enters.

"Minato-Sama, to answer your questions. I think it's best to see it for yourself"  
Theodore muttered as he slides the door open, and as they slowly entered the small dark room. They saw candles on the floor, walls and ceiling. And most of them were surrounding a painting in the middle.

"..Eh..?" Kushina muttered, her eyes widen as she saw the being that scarred her for most of her life. "H-How!?" She screamed. Minato was still processing,

"…Kyuubi?"

the painting of a Fox with nine tails, growling with it's fangs at villagers as he stood proud and dangerous.

Theodore stood behind them, eyes narrowed on the two in front of him.  
His eyes were filled with anger, confusion. But it went by as fast as it come.

"Yes, This Kyuubi, One of the Mystical Beasts.." Theodore said,  
 _..those two know of Kyuubi's True Form!? That's Impossible, Their Barely 10!.. and the Kyuubi is already.._ Theodore thought, Now this has confirmed his answers.

"Minato-Sama, Kushina-Sama. As the head Butler of the Mansion, and My Lord's Assistant.

You two are Forbidden to be Anywhere Near The Lord"

"Eh? WHAT!?" Kushina yelled, confused at the sudden order to not see her Son. Minato stayed quiet, trying to get a hold of the situation. "Away from Naruto!? Heck NO Dattebane!" Screamed the Girl, but before she took it any further. Minato stepped in.

"Theodore-San… Can we ask Why?"  
His 'Hokage' Voice started to leak out, making Theodore stare at him in surprise before taking on a calm face. "I do not need to answer to you." The butler said as he took a step out of the room, "Maids!" He called out as three maids appeared from the hallway. "Yes? Theodore-San" ask one of them. "Bring them to another room. Away from Master's" "Hai"

"As if you can do that to us!" Kushina yelled, but Minato stopped her with just a stare. The boy lean over to her. "Kushina… it's best we follow them for now" He whispered to his wife who answer back with a Death Glare. "HUH!?" "E-Erm I mean, We can go see Naruto anytime Kushina… We are Ninjas after all" He whispered quickly, "Oh yeah, I forgot"

Soon the two were taken away, leaving Theodore to his thoughts.

 _This is for Master's Sake… I won't let those two kill him_

* * *

"hm…"  
The mansion was quiet, more silent ten usual.  
Naruto was in his room, blindly stareing at the door. As if he was expecting someone. Or rather two little children. "He must have went and did something" He muttered, slightly annoyed. Thought he understood the butler's actions, it was starting to bug him.

"Namikaze-Sama" A voice said coming from out the room, right outside the door with a shadow of a Shinobi casted through. "Dog. What is it?" the door slide opened, "A message sent by the dungeon, and from the Uchiha"

"..Sasuke huh" Naruto chuckled, "Isn't he on death's door? What does he want?"

"He request an audience with you as his final Wish.."

"…" Naruto thought for a moment before laugher filled the room. "That guy is nothing but foolish, An failed Assassin who wish to see his target?" He laughed, but suddenly his laughter ceased and eyes narrowed at the ANBU. "Well I don't see why not,"

"I'll leave now." Naruto stood up, with a smile he ask of the ANBU. "Dog. You stay here" Naruto said as Dog questioned his motive.  
"I won't want any intruders, especially in my room. Just call it a hunch." "..Hai"

* * *

 _ **~Please leave a review~ It helps me alot~**_

 _ **~Thank you~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER 6-**

Tiny footsteps resounded though the hallways,

with steady balance, two kids slowly made their way to the main room. With one thought in mind, to find answers. And to see their Son.

But it was too bad, for the Master of the house is away at the moment.

Soon they found themselves standing at the side of door, the Master Chamber. "Minato" Kushina whispered, a nod was her reply as they prepare themselves to enter. In seconds, Minato opened the door as both of them stepped in.

Seeing the state of the room, filled with toys and stuff animals.

"… What is this?" Kushina muttered, this does not represent a room of a master. But rather a child's. "…" Minato looked around, there might be traps but it seems clear. There wasn't any closets or wardrobe. Just a room filled with toys.

"Hold it right there"

An shinobi hissed from behind them, and as they turn around. It was a ANBU wearing a Dog mask, standing on the garden surrounded by the open hallways.

Three kunais in his hands, ready to be thrown. And as their eyes meet, "…You two" the ANBU muttered, eyes widen as he tightens his grip on his weapons.

 _These two kids… no.. Not kids.._

"What are you?" Questioned the ANBU. Minato and Kushina were starting to think that they should take down the ANBU and silence him. But they knew it's impossible, not with the situation they're in. If they were to take down an ANBU, it could mean a death sentence for them for all they know. Oddly enough, he felt comfortable despite being in this situation. This ANBU seemed familiar to him. Is the ANBU someone he knows? but he knew he never meet a ANBU shinobi often to be that comfortable with one.

"Ahaha…. Erm.. We're just here to visit Namikaze-San" Minato said with a crooked smile, Something tells him that he just got himself into deep trouble. Kushina was following behind him. "Yeah! We wanna see him!" She yelled out with a fist. Leaving the ANBU to wonder what to do.

"… Well too bad, Namikaze is currently out" The ANBU sighed before a serious Aura took over him. "And.. Under Namikaza-Sama's Orders. I'll be taking you two in for questions."

* * *

"The Fourth Hokage"

The Blonde chuckled as he entered the room, "It was a discovery isn't it Uchina Sasuke?"

The room was dark, with a glass ceiling as the only source of light. There in the middle was a chained up blacked haired male, his hands and feet were bound, forcing him into a kneeling position. His eyes were blinded by a black cloth, making him unable to use his special eyes.

The jailed stayed silence, listening to the newcomer of the empty cell.

"The Uchiha, brought down by their own for one reason." Naruto muttered as he blend forward, his face right in front of the black-haired. "The Coup d'etat" He said, striking a nerve of the jailed. With a sigh he stood up straight.

"What do you want Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed at the man he once called friend. "Honor." He heard a whisper, "My Family did what is right. This place brought it upon itself, The Hokage should have been Ita-" Before The Uchina could finish his line, Naruto grab onto his throat.

He could feel the odd wavering intent from the noble. A Sense of Agreement yet Not.

Soon the grip loosens, "Then you've no worried, The Fourth is dead. Been that way for years"

"Eh..? What Do you Mean!?" Scream the Uchina, this can't be. He had been living his life to bring his clan's hope. And Honor. Naruto just ignored his words, thinking it was a waste of time. The Blonde turn his back to the man

"Don't you dare Lie. He's Still Alive! His Coronation is Next few Week!"

Now that made him stop. "That is true, _If_ he was alive" Naruto scoffed, stepping sideways, he eyed the man. "I don't have to tell you this, Uchina. Since You already know." The noble smirk

"The Fourth 'died'. Because there Wasn't One to Begin With"

"The so-called 'Fourth Hokage' is just a bait. To lure out arrogant people like your clan. And it Worked like a Charm." There was silence, making the noble sneer, "Don't pretend you never figure it out Sasuke" Naruto stated as he left the place in a flash.

"No… He exists"

Sasuke muttered under his breath,With that the Nobel left, Leaving the frustrated man in his jail cell.

"Dammit" The Uchiha hissed as he struggled in his chains.

"Curse you Dogs of Konoha" he whispered as he eyed the doorway though he couldn't see.

" _Oi Sasuke! Wait up!"_

 _Little fast footsteps sounded as two children ran up the snow filled trail. "Damn You're slow dope" The dark raven haired boy muttered, looking down to the blonde boy who was desperately catching up. "You're just fast Sasuke!"_

 _As time passed by, they both made it to the stop. Of the Hokage Monument. Sitting on top of the Third's stone face. They caught the best view of the village._

" _Ah! Beautiful!" The blonde smiled as the raven side glance at him, he too can't contain his smirk. "I told you didn't I?" He stated as the blonde nodded back more than twice._

 _As the sun began to set, the snow began to piled up._

 _"Sasuke… Do you think it'll last forever?" the blonde asked as the raven sat and lean onto him. "last? What thing?" He replied, in a questionable tone. "Us… Here"_

"… _Of Course Dope. You're too annoying to miss from the crowd"_

 _"EH?! TAKE THAT BACK!"_

The pack is what blinds Misfortune to people. It is that fate's fault. Everything is at fault. For bringing the unfortunate into the play.

"I'm taking you back. I Swear."

He muttered out, pulling the chains as he focused on his breath. Ready for the moment to strike.

* * *

"Oh my... Seriously"

The butler muttered as he watched the scene before him. The two children brought in is really starting to annoy him.

"Thank you ANBU-San" Theodore eyed the shinobi with a familiar gaze, "Theodore-San, May i speak with you in private?" Dog asked as the butler glance at him before giving out a sigh.

"Understood.. but before that."

Soon two eyes like hawks, stared down to two preys who held a crooked smile. "haha...ha"

"So this is what has been happening" A new comer said as all eyes turned to the open door. "Naruto!" Kushina muttered in went down with one of his kneel while Theodore bowed immediately. Minato stared blankly with a sweatdrop. The atmosphere changed in an instant, faster then him appearing in the office.

"Theodore.. you seriously need to stop that one-way track of your's" Naruto muttered as he took his steps into the room. "Dog.. You too with that imagination of your's"

Soon he stopped by the two children. Eyeing them before his lips open again,

"..Minato..and Kushina" He muttered on

"The Hokage has given his Order, and with My Approval. You're to be Guided and Judge by Nines"

...

"Eh?" There was a gasp coming from Theodore oddly enough. "Are you.. Serious?" the butler whispered, as if he just lost all of his strength.

Naruto merely ignored and went on, his eyes never left the two kits. "Under your wings..? Don't you mea-!?"

"Yes. It's About Time Konoha Earn their Deeds.."besides..Maybe I won't be needed..no.. I don't want to be here anymore

Naruto stated as he prepared to leave, Theodore could only watch the back of his Master. How the world's fate seems to be on his shoulders. The butler could only walk behind the Noble, trying to support him in every way he can."Since they're always busy, at least one of them will be coming as a witness. By then Theodore will be the one guiding you in Dos and Don'ts" The lord said with a yawn.

"And one more thing." Naruto paused for a moment as Theodore stood right beside him. "Tell the Hokage to leave me be at the moment"

and with that the noble flashed away. Leaving the butler behind.

"... You really need to stop suddenly leaving all of the sudden.. my lord"

Theodore frowed deeply. knowing nothing can be done, to something already that deep into the wounds.

* * *

"Hokage-Sama, what's the matter?"

The Saidaime sighed, "I'm getting old Asuma." He muttered, looking out the window. "Perhaps this was the Sin brought upon me for that one mistake"

"Come on Jiji, you need to stop sulking.. That accident was not your's to blame, It was years ago... Namikaze-Sama has already forgiven you" Asuma muttered, it wasn't the first time the Hokage is in this state of regret. Nor will it be the last.

"Forgiven is never the Truth Asuma. I'm sure that Naruto still haven't forgeten... nor will he truly forgive what I've done despite his words of forgiveness"

"...Jiji"

"And now he has to pass through this history that has been repeated... If this was God's or the Devil's doing.. or maybe by the hand's of humans, I don't know." The Hokage said as he took his pipe.

"But I know this. That this is the fate I've been given... for making a boy suffer in my hands.."

But before another word came, someone entered the room with a poof.  
"Yo Satutobi it's been awhile~" Sang the newcommer. "I would appreciate it if you use the door Jiraiya. And it's Hokage to you"

* * *

Naruto sat on his fuuton, hugging his stuff fox as he looked at the ceiling.

Recalling that time he had with Theodore when the two children's arrival

 _"Theodore, Did you find anything about them?" He asked, before putting more bubble soap into the tub. Firstly, there's no way a person would be unconscious for that long, especially when Tsunade is the one doing the healing._

 _Secondly, They suddenly appeared without him knowing._

 _"I'm afraid not, I've tab into the network and it seems they belong to none of the villages" The man said before adding on._

" _It is as if they've appeared from out of the blue" Theodore said before his eyes narrowed, Naruto noticed it. "But.."_

"… _Explain"_

"…" _Theodore eyed his master before giving up, this information… he hates to say them. Be it Fact or assumption, he knew the Lord won't like it._

" _I've ask the nurses of the hospital for a favor and conducted a blood test, and the results…Somehow.. Their related to you, My Lord" The butler stated._

 _And for the first time, he saw the shock face of his master. "..Wh..at..?"_

" _Yes, and I've personally tested them myself again just in case of outside influence" The butler said, "…Both of their bloods. Both together. matched up together to fit your's"_

 _..That means…_

 _The noble slumped, side glancing the butler, the water leaked out from the top._

" _So… you're saying that they are...?" … this is ridiculous._

 _"..." Theodore said nothing, watching as the Noble tries to piece everything together. ".. Hahaha" Theodore flinched at the sudden laughter._

 _"Is God Laughing at me right now?" The noble asked,_

 _"Of all the people.. Foreign Ninjas, Kidnappers,_ _Assassins.._ _Konoha's Shinobi_ _" Naruto went on._

 _Theodore watched, suddenly he saw a smile on the noble's face despite his eye were covered by his left arm._

 _"..My death is by my 'Family's hands?" The Noble asked, sounded as if he was crying.. or laughing..? before silence came. "... God sure does hate me.. doesn't she Theodore?"_

"Minato.. And Kushina.." Naruto muttered as he hugged the stuff toy tighter, "At least I got to know your names..."

he turned to his side, soon another memory came. Making him flinched as he grip his stuffed fox.

Fire. Screams. Blood. Order... Hinata.

Naruto loosen his grip as he stared off into space. ".. I can't forget you.. can't I?"

* * *

 _"Hinata.. Hyuuga? You mean Those people who should have just wore glasses?"_

 _Naruto asked, sitting in his room as Theodore stood by the door._

 _"Please do keep a bare level of respect my lord" Theodore sighed. "But indeed Yes, She is" he added on. Slightly curious at where this was going. "... The Hyuuga Clan threw their clan member away.. not to mention one of the heir" Naruto muttered before a suddenly chuckled came from him. "..?" Theodore frown at this, the butler didn't understand why the sudden laughter._

 _"Do you know something my lord?" Asked the butler. Soon The Noble stopped at looked at him._

 _"Isn't it obvious? They threw her away for a stupid reason" Naruto stated, making the butler frown even more at the confusion._

 _"Listen Theodore, when people have two they can't decide. Especially for the next in line. There's one simple way to handle it" Naruto said before a smiled appeared._

 _"Just throw one of them away and the Problem Solved itself."_

 _"..my lord.." Theodore muttered, not able to respond to such a sentence. Twisted but the truth. It made him coward just hearing that sentence from the noble. "..What are your plans for her?" The butler muttered out, making the man think._ _"I don't know. You guys seemed happy about her so just keep her away from me."_

 _"Understood._

...

 _Naruto sat by the wooden bridge of the garden, his legs dangling down as he stared at his own reflection._

 _"My god." He muttered "You need to quit it"_

 _He turned his head, looking directly at the girl trying to hid by the pillar of the bridge. "..." Now that left him speechless._ _The girl has been following him ever since she came into the house. And truthfully, it was starting to bug him._

 _And so he decided to just go to her._

 _In a flash, he stood right behind the girl who gasped in surprise. "..." Looking from head the toe, he could already know the servants are really doing their job. The girl wore a simple white dress with ribbon tied around her waist to the side. And a head dress around with a tassel with his household symbol tied, dangling as she moves._

 _The Nobel wanted to puke._

 _".. What do you want?" He spoke, making the girl flinch at his tone of voice. "I-I.. I-..." The girl shuttered between. Before a loud growl came from her stomach. "..."_

 _"I guess they didn't give you enough food" The noble muttered with a sigh. His household isn't poor or anything to feed a girl, it's just that they're not used to her being there and changing up some rules for her. The portion they thought might be enough for feed a baby, but not a girl._

 _"... Come" The noble muttered after a pause, "W're heading out to eat" he said as he began to walked off. The girl froze at the sudden news before smiling and followed behind._

 _Everything was Normal. Before That Day._

Now he laid there, giving up on making sense.

"... I'm hungry.."  
Naruto muttered, but soon another interruption arrived. A ANBU keeled by the door, not daring to meet his eyes. "Did I not day I don't want to see the Hokage?" Naruto muttered, his words made the Shinobi flinched. "Understood, but It's a Emergency Order by the Hokage" The shinobi stated, fighting hard to stay still. "..What is it?"

"Sandaime Orders your presence in the office, Stating news from The Toad Sannin"

Naruto stared before standing up with a sigh. "Jiraiya... Nothing Goods comes from Him if his in the Office and Not Goofing off elsewhere"

* * *

"It's been awhile Chibi"

Jiraiya smiled as he watched the Noble enter the office, through the door like any sane person. The Noble just stared at him with a greeting before looking at the Hokage with question. The Sanidaime just signed before activating his seal around the room, making sure no one hears their soon conversation.  
With a nod, Jiraiya eyed the Noble.

"There was a chance in the Prophecy Naruto... I don't know how but.. It's not good" Jiraiya frowned at the boy, who only stared back at him. As if he expected this. "Get on with it Ero-Sennin"

"...The Fourth Hokage of Konoha will Rise, and Purge the Purest Evil in the world" Jiraiya stated. Making the Noble stare at him. "The Fourth is just a title to bring down the selfish in the village... Are you saying a Actual Fourth Hokage will take over Saidaime?" Naruto chuckled. "Can't Your Toad Prophecys be consistent? It''ll be-" But Naruto was cut off when Jiraiya grab his shoulders. "Don't You know What that Means Gaki?!" The man growled in a low tone.

"Purest Evil?... Isn't that you?" The man sneered, his words made the noble glared back at him. "Jiraiya." The Sandaime said, "Let him go, He's No Idiot to miss that"

"... So what do you plan Sarutobi?" Jiraiya asked letting go of the Noble, "We can't bet anything if it's losing him. The Prophecy... to change at this timing, I'm sure that something will happen" he added on. Naruto sighed before opening his mouth. "Hokage, I'm sure you have an idea what might happen. I won't mind anyways" Naruto said, his words made the Sannin glared at him. "What do you mean Chibi?"

"...Jiraiya.. " Sandaime muttered "As much as I hate to say it.. the 'Purest Evil' has two more roaming around Town"

"...EHHHHHHH?! WHAT?!" 


	7. Chapter 7

**-CHAPTER 7-**

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
For once the Toad Sannin looked panicked for other reasons then hot girls.  
Jiraiya came into the village to deliver news, to only hear more bad news then he could handle.

Naruto sighed, he knew that the Ero-Sennin cares for his well-being. But there's even things a normal being shouldn't know, like the two Sarutobi just mention which made him want to faceplam. A important information that could cause a great war has made it's way to a pervert who stalks woman. Great.  
But he knew he had to follow whatever the Sandaime plan, after all. The Hokage is the Hokage.

"Jiraiya. This is no laughing matter. And of..that" Sandaime muttered as he eyed Naruto. "I know Naruto.. that you decided to... pass the torch.."  
Now the mood went to zero at the moment Sarutobi said. "... 'Pass the touch'?" Jiraiya muttered, eyeing Naruto in confusion. "Yes, Though it's only Plan. That will happen when they came of age. Maybe about few years" Naruto stated, before turning to Jiraiya.

"You can't be serious Nar-" But the Sannin was cut off when the Noble grab his collar with one of his hand. "It's Namikaze-Sama to You. Damn Toad" The Man Growled, making the Sannin frown as Sarutobi interfere. "You know Jiraiya is like that Naruto"  
"Tch."

"How long until this 'Fourth Hokage' comes? Anything else to help then more ridiculous riddles?" The Noble sighed once more, releasing Jiraiya. Just why must he face these annoying puzzles. "... I'm not sure Gaki, but the prophecy did changed.. if that's that... Then it might not be long,..months... maybe days" Jiraiya muttered, eyeing the boy for other reasons. "Naruto... by passing the torch... don't you mea-"

"Seriously... you and Theodore thinks too much. Even Dog too" Naruto cuts in, Turing to Sarutobi. "I'll be leaving if there's nothing else"  
"Alright... be care-"  
And with that, the Noble flashed out of the room before the Sannin could say anything."-ful..Naruto"

"...Sarutobi.. do you think.."  
"Even If I said No.. You know my words means nothing when it comes to That Jiraiya"

Jiraiya sighed, hands to his bridge of his nose. Trying to figure things out, but there wasn't any answers. "Gaki.. really have it hard"  
"He does" Sarutobi muttered, "And He's already 20 years old..."

"20 years... Is a short time.."

Jiraiya frowned, eyes glaring as he went over to the wall and punched it. "Dammit.." He muttered in a hiss. Sarutobi sighed at his student action but said nothing.  
"..."

* * *

He dragged his feet on the dirt path,  
something he found himself doing for the past few days. And it was starting to irritate him. For as a Noble, he needs to be prideful and act like one. Not a normal Human who's coming back from long work.

The Noble sneered, knowing nothing much can be done about it.

"Namikaze-Sama, would you be interested to see the menu?" a Villager approached him, hands together as a bright smile was shown. Now the Noble is starting to get pissed off. It was obvious, beyond obvious. This Villager wanted him in the store, for his own business. Money. Fame. Naruto could already see the fathering smile from the villager. Behind the smile was fear of being killed. "No. I'm busy" Naruto replied as he went his way ignoring more request from the oncoming villagers.

With a Sigh, the Noble flashed away from the forming crowd and reappeared at a familiar store which was close to where he once stood.  
"..." Pausing for a second, Naruto decide to enter the ramen store. "Ah! Well it isn't Namikaze-Sama!" The old man Teuchi smiled, "It has Teuchi" The man greeted "Where's Ayame?" asked the Noble as he sat down.

"She's running errand for the shop~" Teuchi smiled as he grab his pan. "The usual?"  
"Yes, the Usual"

* * *

 _"Kid, what do you want?"_  
 _Teuchi smiled as a boy stood a well away from his shop, stareing for already more then 10 mins at the store._

 _The boy flinched at his presence being called. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you" Teuchi encouraged. And soon the boy stepped out and into the store._  
 _The little boy wore nothing but a simple dirty orange shirt and raggy shorts. Spiky messy blonde hair and sky blue eyes., no boy should be out this late at night...A Orphan?_  
 _"..." The boy said nothing as he sat down on the chair, making Teuchi frowned before a smile formed again._

 _"What do you want? The store isn't closed yet Boy" Teuchi said, his words surprised the boy. Making the little man panic._  
 _"Ahaha~ Business is going well anyways, I don't mind so pick whatever you want!"_

 _Upon hearing this, the boy's eyes started to blur looking at the menu. Looking for something to eat, his eyes were blurring his vision but he kept looking. For what to eat._  
 _Teuchi could only watch the boy pointed out a dish on the menu, eyes looking back at him like he was on the verge of crying. Teuchi could only sigh, wondering who could do such a thing to a mere boy, as he forced a smile for the boy,_  
 _"One Miso Ramen coming up!"_

 _It was heaven, The boy could only smiled through the whole thing._  
 _"Old man..." was his first word to the man running the store. "I'll repay you someday! Believe it!"_  
 _those words alone made Teuchi smile, that he felt as if he just saved the boy. "Haha! Then I'll be looking forward to that"_  
 _"..say..erm.. Can I have one more..?" the boy muttered, "It's for someone..."_

 _Teuchi blinked at the sudden request, he could only smile at the boy's honesty. "..Sure Gaki"  
From then the boy started to visit the shop._

 _and now 2 Years Passed,_  
 _And suddenly, he never seen the boy again... for that long.. 2 years.._  
 _Oddly despite that, he knew the boy is well. Somewhere._

 _At least better then what he's facing now.  
The Business wasn't going well, the Attack on Konoha had the Village is not poor but bad condition. His Store and house was not left out in the destruction. He may be able to cover for his house, but his store will have to wait, making it difficult to earn back money in the meantime._  
 _Teuchi stood outside his burn down store, everything was destroyed and left nothing behind. He could only sigh at the mess._

 _"Hey.. You over there.."_  
 _A voice muttered, sounding like a 18 year old teen. Teuchi turn his head to his side to see a Male standing there. "Are you Teuchi? The Owner of Ichiraku" asked the young man. Teuchi eyed the man, wondering why this teen seemed familiar to him. The Teen was just smiling at him, oddly._  
 _"..Yes.. I am.. Why are you looking for me?" Teuchi asked as the teen approached him and the store. Looking at the ran-down store with a sad smile. "I am because I was asked to" The boy muttered side glancing him._

 _"A boy gave me a bowls of ramen 2 years ago.. it was delicious.." The teen said, Teuchi immediately knew who the boy was, Was the teen the one the boy was ordering extra for?  
"He wanted to repay you, and So I'm here to do that" The teen said as 3 ANBU appeared behind him. Making Teuchi nervous,_

ANBU? Why the heck are they here?  
The Teen placed his hands onto his waist, looking at the shop as he said to the Shinobi behind him. "Alright you guys! Time to Fix the Shop!"

 _And that was the first, and the last time People see ANBU doing such a odd and ridiculous mission which was low class and rare of them._

 _"Erm.." Teuchi muttered, looking at the teen. "Namikaze" The teen introduced, "Namikaze-San... do you know where the boy is?" asked the worried older man. "Namikaze alone is fine Teuchi" the man now named 'Namikaze' smiled before a serious face falls. "..That boy...-" he muttered._

 _"-..He died"_

* * *

"Delicious as always Teuchi" muttered out Naruto as he stood up, ready to leave. "I'll come by again soon"  
"Alright Namikaze, I'll be looking forward to that"

With a smile, the Noble flashed away. Leaving the Older male in his thoughts. _Boy.. you really met a great man Gaki.. I'm sure you died in peace,.. I just hope that there's nothing in this world ties you down..  
_

* * *

"My Lord, Just where are you been? It's already late"  
Theodore asked, greeting as soon as he saw the Noble arrived at the main gates. "At Ichiraki" Naruto muttered out, sighing yet again. Theodore said nothing more, merely putting a cloak around the noble to shield from the winds. "Naruto!" Now voice made the noble sigh once more. Ah.. more annoying situations.

Looking up, he saw the two yet again. Standing by the entrance of the house, looking at him.. desperately? with frowns.

Theodore merely gave a weak smile, supporting the man as he walked up to the two. Naruto stood there in front of the two children, glancing at them before entering the house, with Theodore with him.

"..Minato.." Kushina muttered, "Is it me or.."  
Minato stared at the back of his Son, slowly walking away. It somehow terrifies him, the distance between them. The feeling of not being able to close that gap, or rather. And that gap was slowly getting larger. Further. "Naruto.." He could only muttered out the name.

And somehow, his words were heard by the Noble. Making him stop in his track.  
"Theodore" The noble muttered, "Bring them back to their room"  
Theodore frown deepens, "Understood.. and What of you?"  
"Who do you think I am? I'm Namikaze. Not some Human" Naruto sneered as he walked off.

Theodore merely turned to the two,  
"Come now, I'll bring you to your rooms" Theodore said as he grab both arms of the two. Dragging them, knowing fully well they could escape. Still the butler doesn't know why the two seem desperately to be with the Noble. "Heck NO!" Screamed Kushina, pulling her hand out from Theodore's hand. "I'm Seeing Naruto! Dattebane!"

Now that realllly triggered the butler.

"Kushina-Sama" The butler muttered, sounding full of venom. Minato gasped at the thought of what's about to happen, since he was still in the hold of the butler. "What did I told you about Namikaze-Sama? Please have Respect." The butler hissed, "You Two Are To Not Approach My Lord" he added on, grabbing onto Kushina once more. "And Now look what you've done"

"Huh?!" Kushina asked, yelling even more.

"Don't think I, or any ANBU doesn't knows. You two have been busy running around, trying to follow My Lord when I was busy didn't you?" Theodore sneered, "You.. You Children are more selfish then I thought. Who do you think you are?! Bothering My Lord to... To This Point. And not even considering your actions may h-?!" Theodore froze at that moment, only now knowing what he was saying. "..."

The two now stood there stareing at him, frowning and somewhat shocked that Theodore was just yelling at them. Which was unlike of the usual calm butler.  
Something is going on.

"Our action.. what do you mean?" Minato asked, Making Theodore look right into his eyes.  
"You Children.. really know nothing"  
Theodore could only muttered that one line as he grab the two lightly and keeled down, "Forgive me both of you.. for yelling"

* * *

 _Why was he chosen?_

Naruto lean onto one of the wooden pillars of the house, looking out to the garden as he grab onto the cloak. For the first time, the night was getting to him. The Wind was getting to him.  
"..Cold.."  
He whispered as he bits his lips, not wanting to accept but he knew there's no choice. And his mind is in conflict, between two things.

Of Himself.. and the Two Children

 _Why wasn't he chosen?_

"What changed?" He muttered, biting his lips harder. His hands clenched into fit, almost drawing blood. ' _Why.. WHY?!'_ He thought, punching the pillar as it blended. only half was broken off.  
He could feel it, misery, suffering.  
He hated that. And suddenly, .. _Hinata.._

"..dammit.."

The noble fell into the floor, onto his knees as he grab onto his cloak.

The weight was lifting off his shoulders, It may be good... but he hates it.

* * *

"I'm sure you two know the basic of the pack"  
Theodore muttered as the two sat in front of him. They're in Minato's room, so Theodore decided to take the chance to explain.

"Yes.. The one..with the Beast.." Kushina muttered out, her eyes reflect nothing but hatred to the tail beast. Minato nodded, wanting to know more of this 'new world' they were thrown into.  
"The Mystical Beasts were to serve under the Leader of the village, under the Kage" Minato stated, recalling what Theodore told him the last time of the story. "Yes.. They are"

Theodore lowered his eyelids midway. "I'm sure you two have meet the Kyuubi..somehow... so I would like to ask.." Theodore muttered, his words strikes warning to the two. Making them cautious. For Kyuubi was never a topic to talk off. "Which Generation did you meet?"

".. Huh?"  
Now that was unexpected.

Theodore stared back blankly, and decided to ask once more. "..I'm asking, Which Generation did you meet?"

"What Generation?" Minato asked, scratching his cheek with a crooked smile. Kushina was trying to think of what that could meant. "Generation of the Kyuubi Of course" _Are both's level of knowledge that low?_ Theodore faceplam, perhaps that wasn't the way to approach the two. "Nevermind.." Theodore muttered as a serious aura took over him.

"I guess I'll start teaching you the don't and do's Later on.. Best know at least some knowledge then dive without"  
Theodore stated, his answers was blank stares. "..."

 _Why.. why these two Children chosen?_

* * *

 _"Theodore.. How was the two?"  
Naruto muttered, in his room laying onto a large plushee as he stare at Theodore who stood in front of him near the closed entrance._

 _"... Well, Their 'Want' to see you is proving hard to kill" Theodore muttered, a dark aura surrounding him. Making Naruto question what happened. "If they're anything like me.. I guess you should expect something that" The Noble commented before silence took it's space._  
 _"..My Lord.. of the Beasts-"_  
 _"Theodore. Don't go there"_

 _"..B-But! .. It's relates to you!" Theodore frown, trying to stand still. Making the Naruto stare at him._

"..You were chosen"

 _"..what?" The Noble perks up, "To be one of the Nine.. the Mystical Beast" Theodore trailed. "And.. I can't do anything to help you!.. even that time When you we-!"_

 _The frustration, pretending.._

 _"Theodore."_  
 _The noble's words came like a sharp sword._  
 _".. We didn't get to choose how we are used. That's the fates we're bestowed onto.. this" The noble muttered, laying down onto the plushee.  
"To take as many lives as I can, that is the role entrusted to Me. That's an Undeniable Truth. I had no choice but to accept it..."_

 _Theodore frown at his words, confused.. lost.._  
 _"My Lor-" He was cut off yet again, his voice wasn't reaching the Noble yet it did._

 _"We Cannot Choose to be Chosen or to Not be Chosen"_  
 _The noble muttered, looking up to the ceiling._  
 _"Theodore, don't say something selfish like that." Theodore looked at the man, eyes desperately trying to understand. Did he say something wrong? All he wants.. is to help the person he swore to. That need.. it was unfair._

 _"...I..still Remember.. Even now I still can't Forget about that" The noble slowly reached his hand out, as if trying to get something. "The heat of her blood.. Those feeling.._

 _No one else needs to know how it feels. I should be enough. ... So don't say you want to take my place."_

 _"..." Theodore sighed, he could only smile. How his Master always seemed cold yet on the inside was the opposite.  
"but the children.."_

 _"...I know.."_

 _But Theodore knew better, after all. He served this person for years._  
 _'...I don't know..'_  
 _was what he heard instead._

* * *

"Theodore-San?"  
a voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

Looking up he was Minato looking at him. How the boy's eyes were like his Lord's.  
Now he recalls, he was in the middle of telling the two of the Judge by the Nine. But somehow, something popped up in his mind. Seeing Kushina was already drifted off to sleep due to boreness of the talk.  
"Can I ask you something Minato-Sama?" Theodore asked as Minato smiled back with a nod.

"Why are you two so interested in My Lord? To want to be by his side.." Theodore asked, it's not uncommon to want to see the Namikaze. But it's odd to see two That interested to want to do what the two did. Which was very annoying. While Theodore waited for a answer, Minato is panicking the heck out.  
Not knowing what to answer.

He can't really say, _I'm his dad so It's obvious I want to be by his side Especially when I freaking missed 20 years.  
_ No way can he say that.

"... Well.. it's because.. We want to repay him!" Minato said, trying to improvise something simple to get. "After all.. he took care of us and everything... That's the least we want to do for him.." Minato smiled, that's one way. Theodore merely smiled back.

"I guess that is true, But. Don't get too carried away by that you two.. It'll be..Troublesome."

Minato nodded slightly, "..Theodore-San... What's happening with Naruto?"  
Now those words made the butler froze, bet it went before it came.  
"...He's... His under a weather lately.. So I hope you two understand"

* * *

It's been days, now passing weeks  
The Ichibi was growing nervousness as days passed one and two.

The invitation sent to him personally has grown quite a stir in his heart, though he won't admit to it. It somehow terrifies him.  
The fear creeping in, something is happening. Especially to someone he knew. A person he considered closer than anyone, A Brother.

"Garra? What are you doing here?"  
Naruto muttered, standing by the entrance as he watched Garra approach from the gates. "..You know why Naruto.." the Redhaired merely muttered, making the blonde chuckled as they both went into the guest room. But despite being a guest, it was Garra leading the path.

"...How.. has it been?" Asked the Sand wielder awkwardly, looking at the tea served on the table between him and Naruto. The Noble wore same as before, just a few additional layers and a cloak. Other then that, he was the same.

"Annoying, The two kit kept pestering my naps" The Noble muttered as he took his cup of tea. Unknowingly his words made the redhaired leak pure killing intent. "and Theodore should really stop with the tea" Muttered the blonde with a chuckle. "I need regular Sake instead"

"Naruto" A stern look from Garra made the Noble sigh. "What is it? Don't tell me you're here to nag at me too"

Garra frown deepens, For once his eyes reflects not emptiness but worry.  
"..Two?" He could feel it, two familiar chakra signals in the area.

Naruto stared at the man, sighing again. Knowing that he can't hid anything from the man."Yeah.. There's two of them" His words made the redhead blink, there was never one generation of nines that had Two 'Beast' holding one title. This is weird, unheard of.  
"..And" Naruto trailed off, Eyeing his tea as he went on. "I don't know why but.. From the looks of it,

They knew the previous Kyuubi before me"

Garra's eyes widen. The Previous Generation, especially The Kyuubi was the most infamous, strongest among the rest. In more ways Bad then Good. Even the rest of the 'beast' doesn't dare to cross him.  
"I know.. I had trouble myself believing that.." Naruto muttered as he pulled his hand up, looking at it. The once healthy body he had, is now becoming skin and bones. "But That's the only logical reason"

Garra held a look of disbelieve, "Are you saying that the previous kyuubi himself.. actually blessed those two somehow?" the redhaired slammed the table. "That Cannot Be! It is _You_ he choose, Not those.. Strangers!" Garra bit his lips, trying to to reason with Naruto, or rather himself. "But that may be the reason Garra! That is the Only One that Makes Sense!"

"Make Sense of What?!" Garra yelled back, sands slowly forming around him out of rage and confusion.  
"...I'm already Falling Garra"

"... What?"

The Redhead paused, trying to get the new information in. It's only been few days or so, and That is already happening?  
without another word, Garra grab onto Naruto's collar. Eyes stareing right into the noble's as if trying to figure things out. "Garr-" "You _Aren't_. I'm Not Letting You Go Before me Naruto" _I won't let the One who Save me Die like this_

Naruto silenced, "I don't care about those two mere strangers. I only care about You!"

His words made the Noble chuckle, "... you really are.. something Garra.. But"  
The Noble grab onto Garra's hand who still held his ground. "It's not just us.. it's the same for Previous Generations. They died, discarded by Society..  
And Honestly, I don't want the two kits to go through that. That They didn't have a choice.."

"..Like us" Garra muttered as he loosen his grip. "We all suffered the same fate... we all are the same. But right now those two kits had their own mind, body.. Time. That's Why I want them to Choose. What they want to do..  
At least that's what _I_ want and can to do" _for them_

"Narut-" "I know Garra. But I made up my mind"

Garra merely look back at him, his thoughts were seemly visible. Worry and grief for the future.  
 _If the previous Kyuubi really did Blessed the Two.. That only means..._ he eyed Naruto who only stared back, the redhead clenched his fits. Frustration and rage, against something he held no control over. "..How.. much longer?"

The Noble merely sighed, "Maximum..few months give or take."  
"M-Months?!" _Were the two really that strong?_ Garra thought. "..ah..This is getting boring.. Tea?" Naruto asked with a soft smile, on that Garra couldn't deny. "..Hai"

* * *

"So the Kyuubi is a 'Beast' that's linked through Generations?" Minato muttered, looking at Theodore to confirm.

"Yes. In sort. That was what rumored, but not tested as it seems to randomly select a person" The butler replied, earning a confused look from Minato. "It is said that one who's Loved by one of the Beast shall receive it's power.. But like said, it's Only a Rumor among many. No one actually knows what happens"

".. But There's always a price.. isn't there?" Minato asked, his voice turn serious which made Theodore cautious before sighing. "Yes..." The butler muttered "But like said.. No one actually knows.." The blonde stared back at him, Theodore held a look of someone who was barely holding on. "A-Ah! Nevermind that, I have to teach you of the Ways"

...How the Beast works... Theodore wished he _never_ knew.

* * *

 _"You Guys are spoiling her Theodore"  
_ _Naruto sweatdrop at the sight before him. The staffs were treating The New Member like a Princess, and it was starting to annoy him. After all, they were supposed to serve him, not the girl. "I guess as you said, She does learn fast My Lord" Theodore replied, standing beside Naruto as they watched the staff crowding around Hinata._

 _"Today marks the Second Anniversary of when Lady arrived in the Household." Theodore smiled, "Of course The Staff is excited.. It's been a fruitful year My Lord" He chuckled softy. "Fruitful? Do you mean the endless amount of being stalked by, Fruitful?" Naruto muttered, stareing at the growing girl.  
"2 years.. huh.." Now standing half his height unlike before. "I guess I'll let this go this one time" The Noble sighed, knowing his staff won't listen to him when it comes to this sort of things. And as he began to leave_  
 _"N-Namikaze-Sama" A soft voice stopped him._

 _The girl stood in front of him. Looking down like always, "What is it Hinata?" His words came so suddenly, but the girl was used to it. Looking up to face him, "Hm.. C-Can..we.. g-go out t-o... toget-her?"_

 _"...EEHHHH?!"_  
 _The staff stared blankly, now this is a first they heard. Theodore did the same, but only held a smile._

 _Naruto stared, "You're already hungry?" Asked the noble, making the girl blushed. Theodore could only faceplam, if only he could hit the noble._  
 _'She's asking you on a date My Lord... Did the maids told her about how dates are?' Theodore could only wonder._

* * *

He stood on top of the cliff, overlooking the Village from outside.  
a smirk he held as he placed his sword over his shoulder, his mind was running ways to execute his plan.

His hand held out a scroll, his mission.  
 **[To Kill the Beast of Konoha]**


End file.
